


C'est vous qui n'êtes pas normale !

by AngelicaR2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Accusations, Anger, Canonical Character Death, Discussion, Drabble, Episode: s03e01, Family, Family Drama, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Magic, Missing Scene, Murder, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Season/Series 03
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [3x01] : Où les enfants perdus mettent du temps à venir et où Henry dit ses quatre vérités à Tamara. Drabble.





	C'est vous qui n'êtes pas normale !

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [You're the one who is not normal !](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714803) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2)



Son père était mort.

 

Son père était mort, et Henry n'était plus que colère et désespoir.

 

Son père était mort, et oui, ils avaient sauvé la ville, mais cela ne changeait en fait rien.

 

Son père était mort.

 

Et ces gens-là l'avaient enlevé.

 

Il ne savait pas où il était, et en fait, il n'en avait que faire.

 

Le jeune garçon savait pertinemment que s'il essayait de fuir, cela ne servirait à rien, il était sur une île, _dans un autre monde_ , et si avant cela lui aurait plut plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, ce n'était pas le cas.

 

Pas alors qu'il venait d'être arraché à sa famille.

 

Pas alors que la meurtrière de son père se trouvait devant ses yeux.

 

Emma lui avait dit que Neal s'était fait tiré dessus. Que c'était Tamara, qu'il y avait eu un portail qui s'était ouvert,  _et qu'il était tombé_ .

 

Et elle était là, juste là, devant lui,  _et Henry tremblait_ .

 

Il les regardait tout les deux, ces gens dont il ne savait rien, si ce n'est qu'ils étaient plus que ce qu'ils semblaient être, et que oui, Tamara était bel et bien une traîtresse.

 

Lui, Greg, et Tamara, se trouvaient seul, ces deux derniers étant comme semblant attendre quelqu'un.

 

Henry ne tenta pas de fuir, mais il se détacha de l'emprise de la jeune femme, qui le tenait jusqu'alors par l'épaule.

 

Il la fusilla du regard, empli de colère.

 

« Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Pourquoi avez-vous tiré sur mon père ? Pourquoi l'avoir tué ? »

 

La jeune femme sembla se troubler quelques instants, avant de répondre d'une voix ferme :

 

« Il se mettait en travers de notre route. Je suis désolée pour ton père petit, mais le fait est qu'il compromettait notre mission.

 

\- Votre  _mission_ ? Quel genre de mission peut bien mériter qu'on tue des gens pour elle ? »

 

_La nôtre_ , pensa-t-elle, croyant encore en tout cela. 

 

« La destruction de la magie, fit-elle avec certitude. L'éradication ferme et définitive de cette infamie.

 

\- Vous avez tué mon père à cause de la  _magie_  ?

 

\- Bien sûr ! Celle-ci ne mérite pas d'exister dans notre monde. Elle n'est pas  _normale_ . »

 

Henry la regarda avec surprise et effroi.

 

« Pas normale ? Pas  _normale_ ? Non, vous avez tord. C'est vous qui n'êtes pas normale ! »

 

Avant que Tamara ait seulement le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, les enfants perdus arrivèrent.

 

Et ce qui arriva alors est connu de tous…


End file.
